Magi: La historia de la magia
by Kayano Kaoru
Summary: Durante su estancia en Magnostath, Aladin decide usar la Sabiduría de Solomon con el propósito de aprender sobre el mundo de Alma Toran. Sus planes fallaron cuando, por motivos misteriosos, el pequeño magi se vio en la propia era del rey Solomon. Atónito y desesperado, con miedo de lo que su presencia cambiar en el curso de la historia, Aladin inicia su búsqueda por respuestas...


**Magnostath - 01:30 a.m.**

Dentro de um dos muitos dormitórios da escola de magos da cidade de Magnostath um pequeno aprendiz de mago se revirava de um lado para o outro em sua cama. Os olhos apertados e a cabeça, coberta por uma longa cabeleira azul, afundava no travesseiro numa tentativa frustrada de conciliar o sono.

Dando um suave e baixo suspíro, Aladin o magi, desistiu de esperar pelo sono e nem leve movimento jogou suas cobertas para o lado e sentou-se à beira da cama observando a escuridão e o silêncio de seus aposentos, sendo apenas iluminado pela luz da lua cheia. O silêncio da noite sendo quebrado por suaves e compassadas respirações; ao seu lado dormia calmamente seu colega de quarto, Sphintos. Era um cara legal, de personalidade gentil e descontraída, uma boa pessoa para se conviver. Mas, apesar de tudo, não era como estar ao lado de Alibabá-kun e Mor-san.

 _"Ao menos sei que todos dormimos sob o mesmo céu e isso é bom certo, Alibabá-kun, Mor-san?"_

Sentiu a nostálgia lhe invadir, o recordando o quanto anseia por reunir-se com sua preciosa família novamente e resolveu afastar esse sentimentos e focar-se em algo maior.

 _Alma Toran. Solomon e os rukhs. Os djinns._ _Magnostath e sua conexão com Al-Sahmen._

Decidico a não dar muitas voltas sobre o assunto e continuar na estaca zero, Aladin estendeu ambos os braços para os lados de seu pwqueno corpo e fechou os olhos concentrando-se.

Em meio a escuridão do quarto, uma pequena luz se ressaltou e, aos poucos, se expandiu e iluminou o seu redor; se esvaindo e apagando aos poucos, deixando para trás somente o silêncio.

"Sabedoria de Solomon"

 **• [ マギ ] •**

 **Local Desconhecido - 09:26 a.m.**

Sua cabeça girava e seus olhos, juntamente de seu corpo, pesavam. Mesmo de olhos fechados notou que estava sobre uma superficie quente e confortável: uma cama. Com essa sensação de cansaço viajando por todo o seu corpo se deixou vencer pelo sono.

Até que...

O mundo ao seu redor girou pelo movimento brusco que fez ao levantar de golpe por recordar-se de, horas atrás, haver usado a 'Sabedoria de Solomon'. Só então deixou-se relaxar pela paz que os rukhs ao redor lhe transmitiam; Estava em um quarto bastante luxuoso, se atrevia dizer, deitado sobre uma cama enorme e confortável e enrolado com cobertas feitas da mais pur seda.

"Onde... Eu estou?"

"~Ho... Vejo que já acordou, como se sente criança?"

Aquela voz suave e, estranhamente, familiar obrigou seu corpo a se mexer e virar na direção ao dono daquela voz. Seus olhos se arregalaram pela impressão e seu coração passou a correr mais rápido. Seus olhos cristalizaram e suas pequenas mãozinhas começaram a tremer incontrolavelmente sobre suas coxas.

A respiração em sua garganta se prendeu quando viu a pessoa a sua frente inclinar a cabeça para o lado em sinal de confusão. Tão familiar...

De roupas elegantes e de aparência fina e super cara, com seus cabelos lisos ligeiramente bagunçados e pouco grandes. Os orbes castanhos escondidos atrás das lente de seu óculos e o sorriso gentil mas com ligeiro cansaço.

A sua frente estava seu amigo que conheceu desde que se entende por gente, que o cuidou e o ensinou tudo oque sabe sobre o mundo. Tão perto mas tão distante...

Com a voz ligeiramente rouca e os soluços presos na garganta, criando um bolo que lhe dificultava respirar o encarou, com as lembranças fluindo por sua mente como um filme, e o chamou num sussuro estrangulado.

 _"Ugo... kun?"_

Continua? Não continua?

Só pra esclarecer uma coisinha ente eu e vcs sabe: ñ vou faze notas iniciais porq custa tempo e eu ñ tenho

Ah!!!!! So pra num confundi vcs na hora de ler viu? La vai:

 **(Negrito): localização e horário**

 _(Itálico): pensamentos e flashbacks_

(Sublinhada): sou só eu me intrometenu na historia mesmo entao...

Deixem seus comentarios sobre esse capitulo pra eu saber se vcs gostaram ou ñ. Pá saber se eu presto pra fazer fanfic ou ñ.

Entao...

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

Era só isso mesmo entao Tchau meus moranguetes!!


End file.
